My own demons
by darkensandor50
Summary: Faith and buffy have a fight over their relationship, faith leaves and comes back to find that their place is trashed with Buffy missing, and Buffy ain't the only one!
1. Chapter 1

**_HELLO THERE WELL I'M NEW HERE AND THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC SO YOU GUYS GO EASY ME OKAY I'LL REALLY !! LIKE OHH AND DON'T FORGET TO REPOST ME BACK IF YOU WANT MORE ALL RIGHT!!!!!_**

_**TITLE: MY OWN DEMONS**_

_**RATED: M**_

_**I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS BUT THIS STORY IS MINE (DUHH)**_

_**THROUGH THE WHOLE STORY IS BASED ON FAITHS POV,BUFFYS POV,AND NO ONES POV**_

_**MY OWN DEMONS**_

_**PROLOGE:**_

_**NO ONES POV:**_

_**THE DRAMATIC BATTLE AGAINST THE FIRST WAS HARD AND TIRING FOR THE SLAYER AND THE **__**POTENTIALS SUFFERING MULTIPLE CASUALTYS AND MANY MORE WOUNDED. SUNNYDALE NO **__**LONGER EXISTS COLLAPSED UPON IT'S SELF DESTROYING ANY EVENDCE THAT IT WAS THERE.**__**THE LONE HOT SCHOOL BUS FULLED WITH BLOOD SWEAT AND SILENCE AS IT RODE ALONG**__**THE SANDY DESERT OF CALFORNA.THE SLAYER SAT AT THE FROUNT SET ON THE DOOR**__**SIDE WITH HER SISTER ALSLEEP NEXT TO HER HEAD ON THE WINDOW. THE SLAYER WISHED **__**TO SLEEP HERSELF BUT ALL THE WORK THAT HAD TO BE DONE RACED TROUGH HER HEAD**__**CAUSING NO SLEEP TO BE WASHED UPON HER. SHE LOOKED AT HER SISTER ONCE AGAIN**__**EVNYING HER ABLITY TO SUMBER.**_

_**BUFFY'S POV:**_

_**MAN LOOK AT HER? I MEAN HOW CAN BE SLEEPING LIKE THIS? THAT SHE''LL BE HELPING **__**OFF SOMEWHERE MAYBE HELPING SOMEBODY ON THE BUS. WELL I GUESS AFTER ALL THESE**__**YEARS EVEN THAT ALMOST ALL OF THEM WHERE MADE UP SHE SOMETIMES SEACE TO SURPRISE**__**ME. DANG I...WANT...TO..SLEEP...SOOOOOOOO...BAD RIGHT NOW JUST LOOKING AT HER BUT OF **__**COURSE HAVE TO STAY AWAKE NEED TO PLAN WHAT TO DO NOW WITH THE TIME I'M GIVEN **__**WHEN NO ONE COMES TO ME TO ASK ANY QUSTIONS. BUT I STILL CAN'T BELIVE WE WON !!!**__**IT JUSTS BLOWS MY MIND BY THIS EVEN THOUGH WE LOST SO MANY SOME MY FRIENDS **__**ANYA,SPIKE,ROBIN,AND ALL THE OTHER GIRLS. NO I'M NOT GOING TO PROTRAY THEM AS **__**WEAK BEINGS THEY FOUGHT WITH ALL THERE MIGHT WILLINGLY PUTTING THIER LIVES **__**ON THE LINE.ALSO THE POTENT... NO SLAYERS I'VE NEVER FELT SO HONRED HAVING TO **__**FIGHT ALONG SIDE THEM I FEEL SO BAD FOR XANDER THAT HE LOST ANYA BUT ANDREW **__**TOLD HIM THAT SHE FOUGHT LIKE A CHAMPION. HE FELLS GULITY THOUGH SAYING THAT **__**WHY DID ANYA DIE AND HE DIDN'T? THEIR BOTH GRIVEING NOW BUT I KNOW THEY'LL MAKE **__**IT JUSTS TAKES TIME THATS ALL. SPIKE...SPIKE...WOW WHAT A BIG TURN ABOUT ON HIM I MEAN **__**HE GOT HIS SOUL BACK SACRFICED HIMSELF FOR US FOR THE WORLD FOR...ME. THOSE LAST MONMENTS **__**WITH HIM I TOLD HIM I LOVED HIM! WHY DID I DO THAT? I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM BUT ROBIN SON OF A SLAYER SO UNIQUE IN MANY WAYS THENJUST WHATT HE IS OR WHAT HE BECAME HE WAS ONE OF THE MOST NOBLEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MIT.CALM AND INTELLAGENT AND A SKILLFULL FIGHER IT'S SO WORNG THAT HE'S GONE NOW WHY COUDN'T HE LIVE?...FOR A LEAST FAITH'S SAKE? I WONDER HOWS SHE'S TAKING IT?**_

****

**_HOW WAS THAT? REVIEW BACK TO ME STILL HAVE MORE TO COME BACK SOON_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 1:**_

_**5 YEARS LATER DENVER,COLORADO**_

_**NO ONE'S POV**_

_**FAITH IS SITTING ON ONE OF HER LAZYBOY CHAIRS SLOUCHING ON WHILE RUBBING HER TEMPLE **__**TRYING TO STOP OR DECREASE THE THROBBING HEADACHE SHE HAD CAUSE OF DRINKING HALF A BOTTLE **__**OF JD WHISKEY.SHE STARED AT THE T.V GUIDE CHANNEL ON HER PLASMA WIDESRCEEN THAT SHE **__**BOUGHT A YEAR AGO. FAITH LETS OUT A SMALL SIGH WHEN SHE FEELS SMALL BUT STRONG ARMS **__**WRAP AROUND HER WAIST, WITH A SMALL SMILE SHE LOOKS AT THE PETITE BLONDE SITTING ON HER **__**LAP CURLED UP INTO A LITTLE BALL FAST ASLEEP.SHE USED HER FREE HAND AND STROKED THE **__**LONG AND WAVEY BLONDE LOCKS SLOWLY SMILING A LITTLE MORE WHEN THE SMALL BLONDE MUMBLES **__**SOME WORDS SHE DIDN'T UNDERSTAND CLOSING HER EYES ENJOYING THE QUIETNESS AROUND HER. **__**FAITH SIGHS WITH PLEASURE WHEN SHE FEELS TWO STRONG BUT SOFT HANDS START TO NEED HER **__**SHOULDERS WITH HOTSTEAMY BREATH THAT HITS THE BACK OF HER NECK.**_

_**FAITH'S POV**_

_**'AHHHHH...THAT...FEELS...GOOD'**_

_**"HEY THERE SEXY" I'LL NEVER GET TRIED HEARING THAT VOICE SPECIALY IN THAT VOICE.**_

_**I MOAN SLIGHTLY "MMMMMM HEY THERE YOURSELF KEEP RUBBING LIKE THAT I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER"**_

_**"HMM I THOUGHT YOU ALREADY DO OR WAS THAT JUST A LIE?'' I START TO MOAN A LITTLE LOUDER**_

_**"HA... HMM WELL THEN I GUESS I LOVE YOU TWICE AS MUCH THEN THAT NOW DON'T I" **_

_**I TURN MY HEAD TO KISS THOSE LIPS I LOVE SO MUCH WHAT FELT TO BE HOURS. WHEN I FINALLY OPEN MY EYES I STARE INTO THE ENDLESSLY GREEN-HAZEL EYES WHICH I CAN FALL INTO FOREVER. I AT THE FACE OF AN ANGEL WITH LONG GOLDEN HAIR THAT DRAPE OVER HER SHOULDERS, A SEXY SMILE WHICH MADE MY LEGS GO WEAK GOOD THING I'M SITTING DOWN. B KISSES MY FOREHEAD AND LOOKS OVER ME TO SEE OUR LITTLE GIRL SLEEPING IN MY LAP WITH HER THUMB IN HER MOUTH B SMILES SOFTLY AT HERPUTTING A LOCK OF HAIR BEHIND HER EAR TO SEE HER PRETTY FACE THEN TURNS TO ME.**_

_**" HONEY IT'S PASSED 12:00 GO AND TUCK HEATHER IN AND COME TO BED"**_

_**"YEAH OK GO ON I'LL MEET YA' IN A FEW"**_

_**WE SHARE A FINAL KISS WHICH WAS SHORT BUT LOVING SHE BREAKS THE KISS AND WALKS TOWARD OUR BEDROOM MOVING SLOWLY WITH A BIT MORE SWAY TO HER HIPS KNOWING THAT I CAN'T RESIST TO WATCH HER LEAVE.DAMN WE BEEN TOGATHER FOR 3 YEARS AND NOW I'M BLUSHING LIKE A RAGING HORMONE MALE TEENAGER.GOD WHAT THAT WOMAN DOES TO ME.AFTER THAT FINE ASS OF HERS DISAPPERS AROUND THE CORNER I SLOWLY GET OUT OF MY CHAIR AND CARRY MY DAUGTHER TO HER ROOM CAREFULL NOT TO WAKE HER. I OPEN THE DOOR TO HER LIGHT GREEN AND BLUE ROOM LAYED HER ON THE BED AND TUCKED HER WITH HER POLAR BEAR COVERS WHICH MATCHES HER PAJAMAS ,WATCHING HER LAYING ON HER SIDE FACING STILL WITH THAT THUMB IN HER MOUTH.**_

_**'GOD SHE SO CUTE EVEN WITH HER THUMB IN HER MOUTH' I LOOK AT MY DAUGTHERS FACE SEEING BOTH ME AND BUFFY'S FEATURES ON HER SHE HAS B'S SOFT BLONDE HAIR, BUTTON NOSE,LIGHT-UP-THE-ROOM-SMILE,WITH MY DIMPPLES,MY SOFT TAN SKIN COLOR,AND HAS BOTH OUR EYES WHICH GIVES HER A DEEPER GREEN AND HAZEL COLOR THAT MAKES HER LOOK SO INNOCENT BEYOND MEANS." I LOVE YOU SO MUCH-" I KISS HER CHEEK"- MOMMY AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE MORNING GOOD NIGHT SWEETY" I WISPPER IN HER EAR GETTING UP TO TURN ON HER MANY COLOR, MULITPLE SPORTS NIGHTLIGHT AND CLOSED THE DOOR QUIETLY BEHIND ME.**_

_**WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN THE FIVE YEAR GAP?**_

_**WELL STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2' FLASHBACK HERES THE LITTLE PREVIEW ( WHICH I'LL HAVE ON EVERY CHAPTER FROM NOW ON)**_

_**NEXT ON MY OWN DEMONS:**_

_**I CLOSE MY HEAVY EYES ENJOYING B'S ARM AROUND MY MIDSECTION HER NUDE SWEAT COVERED BODY HELD FIRM AGAINST MINE AS I DRAFT OF TO A DEEP DARK SLEEP.**_

_**------------FLASH BACK-----------------**_

_**4 YEARS EARLYER**_

_**NO ONE'S POV**_

_**FAITH IS SITTING ON A BIG LEATHER CHAIR NEXT TO HER HOTEL'S BED WEARING ONLY A WIFE BEATER AND A PAIR OF BOXERS ON DRINKING A SAMUAL ADAMS BEER WHILE WRITING IN HER JOURNAL SHE HAS HAD FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS.**_

_**(PLEASE REVIEW BACK) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**MY OWN DEMONS**_

_**CHAPTER 3 :**_

_**part 1**_

_**NO ONE'S POV**_

_**AFTER BUFFY LEAVES FOR FAITH TO TUCK HEATHER TO BED SHE HEADS TO THEIR BEDROM AND SHUTS THE DOOR, QUICKLY SHE RUNS OVER TO THIER WALK-IN CLOSET AND SLIES THE RIGHT DOOR OVER IN FRONT OF THE LEFT ONE. BUFFY WALKS IN TO REACH UP AND GRAB A MEDIUM SIZED RED BOX WITH A WHITE LACED BOW ON THE TOP LID THAT SHE GOT EARLYER THE DAY BEFORE. SHE OPENS IT TO REVEAL RED SILK LACE MATCHING BRA AND PANTIES FROM VICTORIA SCERET SMILING MISCHIEFLY KNOWING OF THE UNDERWEARS POWER OF SEDUCING THE DARK SLAYER.SHE STANDS TO UNDO HER BLACK AND WHITE PAGUEN PJ'S AND APPLYING THE SEXY MATERIAL SHORTLY AFTER PUTTING AWAY THE BOX AND PJ'S IN THE CLOSET SILDING BACK THE DOOR THEN DASHING TO THE BATHROOM TO GRAB HER ROBE. TO MAKE IT A LITTLE OBVIOUS TO HER PLANS SHE GOES TO HER SIDE OF THEIR KING SIZED BED (YES KING SIZED CAUSE SOMETIMES SHE'S A WILD SLEEPER OR WHEN HEATHER MIGHT SLEEP IN TH BED BETWEEN THEM AT TIMES) GETTING UNDER THEIR SLIK DEEP RED-WINE COLORED SHEETS AS SHE TOOK BOTH OF HER POLLOWS THAT ALSO MATCHS THE SHEETS AND PLACED THEM BEHIND HER FOR SUPPORT WHIL GRABBING A BOOK FROM HER NIGHTSTAND PICKING A RANDOM PAGEAND AWAIT FAITHS RETURN.**_

_**BUFFY'S POV**_

_**TODAYS A SPECAL DAY, WELL AND HOUR AGO IT WAS . THAT DAY WHERE FAITH IS PORMOTED TO VICE PRINCIPAL OUR ALL GIRL'S ACADEMY WHICH IS SECRETLY A POTENTAIL SLAYER TRAINNIG FACILITY FOR RUNNWAYS AND ABANDONED GIRLS. I'M SO PROUD OF HER HARD WORK AND DEDACTION TO HELP THESE YOUNG GIRLS THE BEST WAY SHE CAN TO HELP THEM. I COULD'T WAIT TO TELL WILL ABOUT THIS AS SOON I GOT THE NEWS I CALLED HER RIGHT AWAY**_

_**---- EARLYER PHONE COVERSATION----**_

_**RING,RING,RING**_

_**-HELLO?-**_

_**HEY WILL!**_

_**-BUFFY! OMG HOW YOU BEEN?-**_

_**OH I'M DOING GREAT**_

_**-HOW'S AND LITTLE BUNDLE OF JOY?-**_

_**HA THAT LITTLE BUNDLE OF JOY IS DOING GOOD ALSO. SO HOW'S FRANCE IS DOING TO YOU AND KENNDEY?**_

_**-OH IS SOOOOOO BEAUTIFUL DOWN HERE MAINLY AT NIGHT IT'S LIGHTS ARE LIKE GIVE A FLOW **_

_**OF ROMANCE INTO AIR BY WAVES-**_

_**AWW THAT DOES SOUND SO ROMANTIC! 'IN YOUR WAY WILL' MAYBE WE'LL COME OVER THERE AND SPEND SOMETIME TOGATHER **_

_**-OH THAT WILL BE REALLY GOOD CAUSE KENNDEY AND I HAVE TWO GUEST ROOMS YOU GUYS**_

_**CAN USE-**_

_**THATS A GREAT IDEA WILLS WE ARE SURE COMING TO SEE YOU GUYS**_

_**-OK SO WHEN YOU AND FAITH FREE TO FLY?-**_

_**MMM...OH IT'S GOING TO BE OUR YEAR ANNIVERSARY IN A FEW WEEKS HOW ABOUT WE COME THEN IT WILL BE PERFECT FOR US**_

_**-HMMMM WHAT ME TO SET UP THE 'LOVE ROOM' FOR YOU WHEN YOU ARRIVE HEHE-**_

_**HAHAHA WILL VERY FUNNY AND NO YOU DON'T HAVE TO SET UP 'THE ROOM' FOR US BUT THANKS FOR THAT OFFER**_

_**-OK WHATEVER-**_

_**OH WILL I GOT SOMTHING TO TELL YOU ABOUT FAITH-**_

_**-OHHHHHHH WHAT WHAT WHAT IS IT IS SHE HURT? DID SHE CHEAT? OMG SHE DID DIDN'T SHE? I OUGHTA GO DOWN DOWN THERE AND-..-**_

_**WILL! WILL! RELAX NO SHE DIDN'T CHEAT AND I KNOW SHE WOULDN'T SHE CHANGED REMENBER. AFTER UM...YOU-KNOW-WHAT**_

_**-OK SORRY I GUESS I GOT A LITTLE CARRIED AWAY-**_

_**IT'S ALL RIGHT YOU WHERE JUST CONCERED ABOUT ME **_

_**-YEAH SO...WHAT DID YOU WANTED TO TELL ME?-**_

_**UH...OH YEAH FAITH GOT A PROMOTION AT THE ACACEMY. NOW SHES VICE PRINCIPAL**_

_**- AWWWWW THAT TERIFIC TELL CONGRADS FOR ME WOULD YOU?-**_

_**OF COURSE I WILL **_

_**-WILL I HAVE TO GO ,GOT TO HELP KENNDEY COOK LUNCH BEFORE SHE BURNS THE HOUSE DOWN HEHE-**_

_**HA OK GOT TO TAKE HEATHER TO THE PARK BEFORE WE VISIT FAITH**_

_**-OK BYE BUFFY-**_

_**OK BYE WILL**_

_**-CLICK-**_

_**CLICK**_

_**-----END OFPHONE CALL-----**_

_**YEAH SHE COULD OF HAD OPEND HER 'SPECIAL PREASENT' EARLYER BUT HER AND A FEW TEACHERS' OUT FOR A CONGRADS SLAY AND DRINK AFTER WORK. SHE SAID THEY WHERE OUT LONGER THEN THEY HOPED FOR I WAS A LITTLE UPSET WITH OUT TELLING ME FIRST BUT I BRUSHED IT A SIDE ' SHES TAKING A DAMN LONG TIME TO GET' AND AS SOON I THOUGHT THAT SHE CAME THROUGH OUR BEDROOM DOOR LOOKED AT ME FOR A FEW MOMENTS WHEN A COCKY SMRIK ON HER FACE AS I GIVE S SEXY SMILE IN RETURN WHILE GETTING UP FROM THE BED (WITH THE BOOK STILL IN MY HAND) WLAKING SLOWLY WITH OUT BRAKING OUR GAZE TILL WHERE INCHES APART FOR A SECOND THEN OUR LIPS CONNET IN A SOFT LOVING KISS DROPING MY BOOK ON THE FLOOR WITH OUT A CARE IN THE WORLD.**_

_**END OF PART 1 **_


	4. ALERT PPL!

authers alert

hey guy's it's me this is just a alert from me i'm kinda having a writers block and i'm starting a few other storys and i'm so sorry for you guys that have been reading I WILL be back soon with another up date alright!!!!!! oh and just to give alittle on sight the next story that I'm writing now is a cross-over with BTVS and RESIDENT EVIL 2 ( and just to say one of the main stars is from the first R.E that died but not saying who) so se you guys later and keep R&R ok bye.

from darkensandor50


	5. Chapter 5

_**MY OWN DEMONS:**_

**_PART II_**

_**NO ONE POV**_

_**AS FAITH AND BUFFY SHARE A SOFT KISS WHICH ESCOLATE A HEATED**_

_**NEEDED ONE FAITH TAKES HER HAND FROM AROUND BUFFYS WAIST TO THE KNOT IN FRONT OF HER ROBE WITH OUT BRAKING THE KISS AND UNTIES IT SO HER HANDS COULD FEEL THE HEATED FLESH UNDERNEATH.BUFFY LETS OUT A SHAKEY SIGH FOLLOWED WITH A LOW MOAN WITH FAITH QUICKLY TOOK THE OPPORTUNITY TO SLICK HER TONGUE IN BUFFY'S MOUTH.THEN BUFFY MOVES HER HANDS FROM FAITHS SHOULDERS TO HER WAVEY HAIR AND PULLS ON IT LIGHTLY TO CAUSE A LOW MOAN FROM FAITH.FAITH THEN HANDS GO TO SHEAD BUFFY'S ROBE FROM HER SHOULDERS WHEN SHE BRAKES THE HEAVY**_

_**KISS TO SUCK LIGHTLY AND ROUGHLY NOW AND THEN ON BUFFY'S PULSE**_

_**POINT.**_

_**BUFFY PUSHES FAITH AWAY SOME WAY BUT FAR ENOUGH THAT SHE CAN TAKE OFF HER TIGHT RED TANKTOP WITHOUT ANY RESISTANCE WHILE TROWING IT RANDOMLY SOMEWHERE ON THE FLOOR. FOR NOT TO HER SURPRISE FAITH WASN'T WEARING A BRA WHICH CASUES HER TO LAUGH A LITTLE WITH THAT CATCHES FAITHS ATTENTION.**_

_**"HUH WHATS SO FUNNY B?'' SHE SAID TO HER WITH A LITTLE HEAVY BREATHING.**_

_**"OH UM IT'S JUST EVEN AFTER ALL THESE YEARS YOU STILL NEVER WEAR A BRA" SHE SAYS STILL LAUGHING A LITTLE.**_

_**FAITH GIVES HER A WICKED SMILE AND CLOSES THE DISTANCE BETWEEN THEM LEANING IN TO WHISPERED IN HER EAR WITH HER HAND BACK AROUND HER TO THE CLASP TO BUFFYS BRA.**_

_**" WELL TO ANSWER YOUR SIMPLE,SIMPLE QUESTION IS THAT IN SITUATIONS LIKE THIS IT MAKES 'THINGS' GO A LOT MORE SMOOTHLY YA' ?" SHE SAYS HUSKLY WHILE SLOWLY REMOVING THE CLASP WHEN DONE TOUCHING VERY LIGHTLY ALONG BUFFYS BACK AND NIBLING HER EARLOBE CAUSING BUFFY TO SHIVER UNDER FAITH'S CARESS. **_

_**BUFFY IS LOST IN THE FEELING OF FAITH'S FEATHERY TOUCHES FEELING THE HEAT AND TRUBBING BETWEEN HER LEGS GROW MORE AND MORE WITH EVERY PASSING SECOND.**_

_**BEFORE SHE EVEN REALIZED BUFFY FELT THE BACK OF HER KNEES HIT THE BED AND LAID BACK ON TO IT WITH FAITH HALF ON TOP OF HER BREAKING THE KISS FOR JUST A MOMENT.**_

_**FAITH KISSED HER ONE MORE TIME AND BUFFY OPENED HERS EYES TO SEE FAITH STAND IN FRONT OF HER UNBUCLING HER PANTS WHEN BUFFY STOPED HER.**_

_**"HEY...STOP LET ME DO IT" AND BUFFY REACHED OUT AND PULLED FAITH TO HER WITH THE BELT FAITH SMILED DOWN ON HER WHEN SHE STARTED TO TAKE OFF THE BELT AND PANTS WITH TWO SWIFT MOVES.**_

_**NOW BOTH WHERE ON THE MIDDLE OF THE BED BOTH ONLY IN THEIR UNDERWEAR WITH FAITH KISSING DOWN BUFFY'S JAWLINE AND DOWN TO HER PULSE POINT WITH BUFFY HOLDING ON HER SHOULDERS.**_

_**THEN FAITH SLOWLY STARTS KISSING DOWN TO BUFFYS CHEST WITH BUFFY MOANING LOUDER KNOWING WHATS ABOUT TO COME.FAITH STARTS TO LICK AND SUCK THE ALREADY STIFF BUDS WITH HER OTHER HAND PULLING AND TWISTING LIGHTLY AND THE OTHER AND SWICHING NOW AND THEN.**_

_**"FAIII-FAITTH?PLEASE,PLEASE!" BUFFY GASPS OUT TO HER WHEN FAITH MOVES DOWN LOWER KISSING AND SUCKING SOME OF THE ALREADY WETNESS ON BUFFY'S THIGHS.**_

_**"FAIIIIIIIIIIIII GOT DAMNIT FUCK ME ALREADY!!" FAITH WASN'T STARTLED BY BUFFY'S RUDE OUT BURST SHE WAS HOPING THAT HAPPENED SEEING HOW LONG BUFFY WOULD LAST BEFOE SHE BECAME FRUSTRATED BEGGING FOR HER TO FINISH HER.**_

_**FAITH THOUGHT THAT SHE TEASTED BUFFY ENOUGH AND GIVE HER WHAT SHE WANTED.SO SHE MOVED LICKING UP TOWARDS BUFFY'S HOTSPOT SHE GASPED AND MOANED LOUDLY WHEN SHE FELT FAITH'S FULL LIPS ON HER BLOOD FULLING CLIT.**_

_**FAITH SMILED WHEN SHE FELT BUFFY'S HANDS TIGHTEN ON HER HAIR WHEN TWO OF HER FINGERS WHERE DEEP INSIDE HER INNER WALLS WHILE HER FREE HAND WAS TWISTING ONE OF BUFFY HARDEN BREASTS.**_

_**FAITH QUICKNED HER MOTIONS WHICH CAUSED BUFFY TO TIGHTEN HER THIGHS AROUND FAITH'S HEADTHAT TOLD HER THA BUFFY WAS VERY CLOSE.SOON AFTER FAITH FELT BUFFY'S BODY STIFFEN AND HER BACK ARCHED THEN QUIVERED AS HER INTENSE ORGASM WASHED OVER HER.**_

_**AFTER MANY MINTUES LATER BUFFY FINALLY CAME DOWN FORM HER HIGH FEELING FAITH KISSING HER WELL TONED ABDOMEN.WHIT THAT BUFFY QUICKLY RECOVERD AND PULLED FAITH UP TO HER AND ATTACKED HER WITH A FIERCE KISS THAT AFTER LEFT THEM BOTH BREATHLESS.**_

_**BUFFY'S HAND MOVED UP AND DOWN FAITHS SIDES WHEN WITH ONE OF HER HAND REACHED DOWN BETWEEN THE BOTHOF THEM TILL BOTH THEIR CLITS WHERE PRESSED TOGATHER.**_

_**THEY BOTH MOANED LOUDLY AND STARTED TO ROCK TO THEIR SLOW RHYTHM BUFFY RAPPED HER LGES AROUND FAITHAND MOVED WITH FAITH'S HIPS BOTH OF THEM WHERE COVERED WITH A THIN LAYER OF SWEAT AS THEY MOVED FASTER BOTH APROCHING TO ORGASM BUFFY RIKED HER FINGER NAILS DOWN FAITHS BACK. SHE MOANED IN PAIN AND PLEASURE AS THE NAILS CLAWED HER BACK.**_

_**THEY HOLD ON TO EACH OTHER AS THEY CRIED OUT THE OTHERS NAME AS THEY BOTH CAME AT THE SAME TIME. BOTHLAY SPENTAS THEIR ORGASM COVERED THEM LIKE A BLANKET. WHEN FAITH GOT SOME OF HER ENERGY BACK SHE ROLLED OFF BUFFY ON TO HER BACK BREATHING DEEPLY TO CALM DOWN.**_

_**WHEN HER BREATHING GOT UNDER CONTROLLED SHE LOOKED OVER TO BUFFY TO FIND HER ALREADY ASLEEP. SHE SMIRKED THAT BUFFY MUST OF PASSED OUT FROM THEIR ORGASM.**_

_**FAITH'S POV**_

_**I CLOSE MY HEAVY EYES ENJOYING B'S ARM AROUND MY MIDSECTION HER NUDE SWEAT COVERED BODY HELD FIRM AGAINST MINE AS I DRAFT OF TO A DEEP DARK SLEEP.**_

_**------------FLASH BACK-----------------**_

_**4 YEARS EARLYER**_

_**NO ONE'S POV**_

_**FAITH IS SITTING ON A BIG LEATHER CHAIR NEXT TO HER HOTEL'S BED WEARING ONLY A WIFE BEATER AND A PAIR OF BOXERS ON DRINKING A SAMUAL ADAMS BEER WHILE WRITING IN HER JOURNAL SHE HAS HAD FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**hey ppl sry I'm been gone a while I had major writers block and HW from school was kicking my ass so now I'm bac now and ready to please the readers so I'm going to go stop talking now to let you guys read see ya later**_

_**Part III**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

Damn it's been a long time since I worte here last time cause I was kinda "busy"

well let me just tell you what was going down the last couple of months. Well you

remember my last entry right?Still going on and on all about that I like 'you know who'

well I finally desided to stop being a pussy about it and act like the Big Bad Ass that

I know I'm and ask you know who out.

At first I tought they would take offenseto it and knock out four of my frount teeth but

to my surprise they didn't hit me but said yes then asked me where are we going on

our date.

I must of looked like I saw a ghost or something casue you know who starts

laughing well you can understand? So what was buliding enough will to ask the

question so much that I forgot to have the answer to their in return.

Also being slick as I always am I say that it was a surprise Hey i never did the whole

dating thing beforeyou know me 'get it then get gone' thing so cut me some fucking

slack alright.

Well they did cause aa they said was "Alright can''t wait see ya' "and kissed me on

the cheek then walked off I just stood there watches that fine ass of theirs walk up

the steps a enter their home.

After that I had time to come up with the perfect date for us the date went off better

then i planed it to be cause they even given me a great 10 mintue make-out. I

nearly fell overand died after that I thought that if a kiss from them did that to me just

imange us having SEX!!man after our first time maybe they would have to check my

pluse.

Of course now where doing great so is the sex I really don't want to jinx it but nothing

can't get any better I feel so giggey right now and if you let yourself be seen by anyone

I would set you on fire!! night.

_**4 Months later afther last entry**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

OMG!!!! Journal this so sucks I don't think this could get anymore worse.Let me tell

you what happened B and I are out patroling like we always do every night at one

of 'our' favortive cemetry hotspots well i think so cause of all the action we can get

anyway I'm getting off track here.

It's like two hours and we encountered at least seven vampiresso far see I told you

hotspots and now I'm gettingthe full double H's and I know that B feel it too I can tell

that she just want to take me over to these bushes not to far away from us or

maybe that what I may do.

As when I was about to make my move B spots a demon a couple of yards away

but damn when I was about to have my fun demens always have to come and fuck

it up.When I spot the demen I see that he's a BIG motherfucker he's at least 6'6 tall

and a weird color of orange just think of a rotten orange looks like.

The demen also doesn't look like he's from around here cause 1: I NEVER seen

it's kind before and 2: normaly the demens around here like to wear human clothes

and this fuck looks like the demen version of Tarzan.

I take out my short double edge sword that is a favortive of mine and so what that

B got it for my birthday I like it is that a crime? ...And she also kinda told me to

bring it along WHAT??? don't look at me like that I'm WIPPED or something

cause I'm fucking not!!!

Well now B gets all in kick-ass mode but taking a few steps back but I know why

cause she hasn't seen he kind either.For me I don't give a demn what knid of

demen it is cause that fucker robbed me of my chance of fucking B's brains out

which I could be doing right now and fucked it up no.. no.. no.. this basterd has

to pay.

I charge at him and swing my sword at his midsection I hear B behind me yelling

for me to stop but I ingore her and keep on attacking it.As I trusted my sword at

his heart he catches the handle of the which my hand is still around sword in one

hand and pulls up I screamed in pain when I felt it's hand tighten around my hand.

I look over and I see he hlods up it's other hand and the finger nails start to grow

longer and slashes my upper arm and my side i scream more in pain as he

threw me agaist a tree a little longs way.I hit the ground with a loud thump and I

knew that my ass was going to be sore the next day.

I hit the tree hard enough that my vision is a little disrupted and my head felt light

I can hear comotion ahead of me i figured that it was B fighting now I shake my

head a few times to shake away the daze when my sight came back I find out

that I was right and B seemed to look like she had the upper hand on the big guy.

So I rose up to join back in the fun like I was going to let her take my fight cause

that fucker is mine and now not only he fucked up my plan he also ripped up my

leather jacket he is so going down and to fuel that I see that he graps B at the

throat headbutts her and tosses her a few yards away.

When she hit the ground she doesn't move then just the sight of that has my

blood boils to the point that I think it's evaporating I charge at him and see

nothing else I seeing red now my head was on fire rage build up in my body tight

comfined I felt like a cocked gun just ready to destroy my target.

I didn't know how I got to him so fast or when it was over everything went by in a

bler and when I calm down I looked at myself seeing that I was covered head to

toe in blue goo that weirodly smelled like men's sweaty gym socks I know for a

fact I'm spending at least two hours in the shower just to get this shit out my hair.

I look at the demen or for what was left of him peices of him and blue goo or it's

'blood' where all over the place like in expoletion went off. I finally tear my eyes

away from the scene when I hear a groan coming from when B landed.

I run over now feeling the sharp pain in my side now after I check B out to find her

still a little out if it and pick her up. While we made our way home my arm and my

side started to tinggle and I hate the tinggley feeling it brings upon old feelings

of the past that I try hard to remember why.

When we get home B is already awake but I still held her you know just in case.

"What the hell is that smell?" B says to me as I put her down when I get up the

steps I tell her it's all of this crap all over me.She looks at herself and shutters

at the goo on her and runs to the shower upstairs as I take to one in the

guessroom.

After I'm done showering I get to check to wounds clean and bangge them up

also to see that they where pretty deep " that fucker did a real deal on me damn"

but even if they where there starting to heal already.The stinging has gone away

but the tinggle feeling hasn't the feeling has moved to my upper body and down

my right leg.

I'm thinking that its from the shower and from that I'm completly tried also making me

feel weak my muscues yelling at me like' hey bitch give it a fucking rest alright!

Where dieing here!!' you know.

When I'm finshed I head to our bedroom and see B

already under the sheets in her 'kiddey' pj's shes awake still and her hair is still

damp also shes a little mad seeing the look shes making for her put all togather

what I did tonight shes down right pissed but for me put it all togather she looks so

fucking sexy right now.

I love it when sges mad but not when shes mad enough to have me sleeping on the

couch for two weeks and not getting any.I never told her that it's a big turn on for me

cause I felt like it even though we are in a relatonship doen't mean I can't have a few

secrets right? since it's a little one.

We talk for a while Blah balh balh and she forgives me and we go to sleep cause

where dead tired.But right then spooning her from behind let's just say ( I wasn't

just having the tinggle feeling on my upper part of my body anymore). I desided to

ignore it and get some sleep when I woke up the next morning I felt soso..odd

weriod,uneven? I'm usually the last one to wake.

I felt that to feeling was gone but still felt weriod that somthing was wrong with me

I walked in to the bathroom and turned on the sink without looking into the mirror.

I splashed some water on my face before going to make some coffie since

I'm up now.

When I looked up in the mirror to see how shity I would look I was in for a bigg

surprise cause in that second I nearly jumped so far behind that I might have went

through the wall. I just stared in the mirror then at myself then back at the mirror I

yelled. It was the only thing the thing I gould think of my voice was so different and

deep that it made xander sound more like a school girl not that he does.

With that yelling I hear B rush in there with a stake, her hair sticking everywhere

screaming 'Fatih where are you ' ready to attack me " B i'm right here" I say and

she gives that 'yeah the fuck right' look 'well duh she doesn't realize it's 'me'.

But before she can attack me I think of somthing quick that only I know about her

and saying it her eyes neary pop out of her head and starts stuttering "Fai-Fai-

your-your-your-your-A-FUCKING-MAN!!!! HOW THE HEEL DID THIS HAPPEN?"

hey ppl keep reviewing me give me at least 3 rev's and it will cause me to push forward so hit me ppl


	7. Chapter 7

Discalmer: I do not I repeat I don't own Btvs thank you, now you may read on.

MY OWN DEMONS

She asks me that and I tell her about the slashes on my arm and side that must have

got infected with the blue blood form the demon last night and it could be the reason

that I look like this.

I can tell that she wants to make sure so she runs to the phone and call Giles about

my "problem" while I take a look at myself in the mirror again.

My hair wasn't as wavey and a deeper brown color my her reminded me of a guy

that B had me watch with her that was Italian that slept with this American guy's wife.

in unfaithful which wasn't pretty bad since the guy got beaten over the head with a snowglobe buy the American dude.

Anyway my face was different but not "that much of a difference" ok my face did

change alot my eyebrows where thicker,my nose chin and jaw line where more

chisled where my face had more than a five o'clock shadow going on.

My body well my upper body that I was only to see right then was buff so I tried

to take off my shirt to get a better look it was a little hard though so out of fustration I

ripped opened only that to show my chest and midsection of my 'medium'

sized shirt.

What I saw that I was ripped man, I can see almost all the muscles on my

chest and ab area since I still hand the bange around my waist but I was

very fit looking and was way taller then before maybe like two feet.

I had to say that I looked like a 'bad boy super model' I mean GOD I was looking

so fucking hot hell if I saw me come into a club I'll fuck me you know.

After my checkout in the mirror I heard B put down the phone down and got dressed and

told me to do the same.

I looked at her as if shes crazy " huh B look at me WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING

TO WEAR HERE? CAUSE THE LAST TIME I REMENBERED MY CLOTHLES

STILL FIT WHEN I WAS NORMAL!!"I told her and she looked at me

"ohhhh oww holy shit your right you can go any where looking like...like...like...that".

She said finally geting my point but just staring at my midsection at the point that

I saw a pool of drool like a waterfall coming from that now gupping fish like mouth of hers.

So instead of leaving B called Giles and came over and bring some clothles

that might fit me which really did and not bad either since he got me a pair of

dark blue jeans and a tight black T-shirt which was tight on me since I was buff

and you know Giles was 'really' not.

Before he got there he did some reseach for a while to give me the oh so good news

and the oh so bad news.

For me personaly I HATE when someone tells you some fucked up shit like that I'm

I right?

Why tell someone news that would make them happy one mintue and then the next

kick you in the ass with the bad news and people think thats a way to talk to people?

what a bunch of fucken bullshit.

He told us that the demon we fought who's blood would turn you in too the oppsite

sex if infected with contact with it's blood through a opened wound 'like me' or

either consumed ' THE FUCK?? who would in their right minds would consume

that shit? and I thought I seen it all.

He also told us that the smell and reactions are different between the sexs such as

if I was infected by a female I smell would less potent and the reaction would apper

in longer time.

For males the smell is able to smell for at least a mile away ( great so I smelled like

a gym bag of drity sweaty men socks for 20 mintues and everyone was able to

smell me very very great no wonder it took me two hours to get the smell and blood

off) and the reaction would at less then a few hours to take full effect.

SO being the ass I am I just go along with it and ask for the 'good news' and which

he told us that the change is not permament and will leave on its own.

Ok this ain't bad I wouldn't be a guy for the rest of my life cool so what the bad news

G-man? I asked which I knew was ready to aim for my ass.

"Wellllllll for the blood to get out of your system would be a long wait for at least a

month" he said

''WHAT!!!!! THE FUCK A MONTH!! A FUCKING MONTH FOR ME TO WAIT FOR

THIS...THIS...THING TO DISSAPPER FROM BETWEEN MY LEGS AND MY TITS

TO REAPPER WHERE THEY WAS SUPPOSE TO BE COME THE FUCK ON

MAN GIVE ME A BREAK HERE!''

I WAS FUCKED!!!!! NO I 'AM' FUCKED!!!! FOR A MONTH (SHIT)

After hearing that I felt like I went pale blood just seemed to dissapper from my face

and my 'perfect' body altogather.

For a monment I was lost deep in my thoughts when I hear B smickering next to me!

that smile on her face looked like my problem was the funniest peice of shit in the

world.

She laughing like was about to busta lung or something and falls to the floor rolling

around like a damn little bratey kid "HAHAHAHA...OH GOD...I THINK I'M GOING

TO LAUGH OUT A KINDEY HAHAHAHAH!!!!!!

I turn my head and glare at her "oh hahahahaha well you won't be laughing when I

take out that kindey for huh"

After I said that she starts to calm down from her 'moment and said shes sorry and

snickers again your sorry haha my ass you are.

But I know in my gut the shes never going to let this go EVER!!just to torture me for the hell of it.

GOT DAMNT I have to be a man for a month is going to be a real 'PROBLEM' why you may ask?well let me just say that when B and I go slaying being around her after every fight then afterwards and you know that I get the MAJOR case of the double H's all the time but mostly Horny.

While for my 'Big' friend here standing at attention and other shit I have to deal with!!come on can this get any worse?

I 'AM' FUCKED!!!! FOR A MONTH (SHIT)GOD IF YOUR UP THERE JUST STRIKE ME NOW (WELL NOT REALLY OF COURSE HAHAHA...haha..ha.ha ...ok! thats it I'm done)

_**MONTH LATER**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

FINALLY I'm back to my bad sexy ass self again it turns out that being a man wasn't all that bad after a few days cause I did wonder what was like being a guy you know to know what went through those sick perverted minds of theirs.

Which B tells me I should know since I think like one anyway.But I did wonder anyway even if it was a messy way to get there but it happened.

But that wasn't what me made me enjoy being a man for a few weeks.Well that secretly twisted girlfriend of mine wanted to know what was it like to have sex with the "MALE" version of me.

Hey come on like I was going to give that offer up? then must be out of your DAMN MIND you have no idea how many nights I had dreamed of doing something like this to her she even said that she wasn't ready to use any toys now only a while later down the road.

Well let me tell you what that little Nympo was up to.

So since I was a little subconsious about myself B wanted the make me 'feel better' in her own way we talked for a little while which lead to incredable sex shortly after all day.

Never in my life I had ever envy guys as much as I do now. I can still remeber how she felt around me,how really deep she is,how very well she can deep throa...uhhhhhhhhh maybe I should stop there now.

Well everythings fine now except that B has been feeling really sick lately.She keeps on telling me that she just has the flu or something and be so worried about it and that it will pass.

Well of course I'm worried who wouldn't do that for their girlfriend for the one they lo...haha Well I'll be damned I'm in LOVE WITH HER I never thought in a million years that will happen to me.

I guess what ever B did to me worked it's charm.

Well I hope it not serious and gets better soon.

AN:well ppl another update coming soon come on ppl tell me what you think so far R&R I'll really would like it if you do thank you see you soon.


	8. Chapter 8

_**2 MONTHS LATER**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

Ummmmmmmmm...Uh B just told me that shes...that shes...shes...OH HOLY

FUCK SHES PREGNET!!!!!!!! I MEAN PREGGGGGGGGNNNET HERE!!!

I MEAN THAT SHES HAVING MY BABY!!! ok ok ok I need to clam down here

come on Faith relax breathe...alright I'm clam now so um the first

thing that came to my mind was THAT FUCKING BITCH B SHE CHEATED ON I'M

GOING TO KILL HER AND THE FUCKER THAT KNOCKED HER UP.

But then I realize that ever since we had sex when I was still a man we where like

inseperble.The only time we didn't see each other was when we use the bathroom

and even there where in there togather sometimes.

Then so of course when I knew 'it' was mine I was like HOLY FUCKING

BULLSHIT!!!!!!,and that we where fucking stupied for not using protection. Ya'

like we ever had the thought of even going to buy some condoms.

Like you know it would never not really crossed our minds.Nows cause of that

stunt B is now two and a half months along now.

OH GOD I just can't stop thinking about it I mean I all most fainted YES bad ass

faith that could have blood spray painted on me ( not like I fucking ever would

do that shit) and still be able to eat 3 boxes of meat lovers pizza from papa

Johns.

But went pale and nauseous then nearly busted my head on the brand new

livingroom table ( that we bought sometime ago) behind me.

I have no Idea how to be a parent it's not like I'm mad at all I always wanted to

have A kid and even better yet I'm having one with B.

It's just I don't "know how" to be a good parent to my child.Maybe B have some

idea but I bet B is as fucking cluesless as I'm right now but at least she has

one I DON'T.

I'll put you in the fireplace in a heart beat you hear?!!!! Anyway.

I don't think it would be good for us to have one HEY!!! don't give that look that

says "OH-MY-GOD-SHES-SO-SELF-MINDED" bullshit come on here.

B and I are slayers here ok we go out night after night putting our lives on the

line to keep safe the worlds big ass from danger and will it be good if we both

died huh?.

I don't want my kid to grow up and not know who their parents are it's just

plain fucking wrong.

Knowing nothing not the sound of our voices, the way we smelled etc,expect

some old pictures that we took years before.

Although I'll not abanded my child like that always drunk loud slutly mother

fucken bitch thats was my so called mother did.

Ever that we all know I'm not the world's "most best " choise of a good

rolemodel but I'm damn sure going to try.

The only best rolemodel I could think of now is B's mom Joyce and I only knew

her less then a year I liked her it was like she knew what I was feeling even

before I knew it that woman was a diamond in my eyes.

B was really lucky to have a mother like her no matter how fucked up her

chilldhood was Joyce was motherearth herself.

Now back to reailty to my oh so big situation right now let me just recap of

whats currently in my mind: 1) B just told me in her 'oh so normal way' telling

her girlfriend when she was right in the middle of playing Gears Of War on

her Xbox 360 sitting next to her on the couch asking three or more random

questions about her day,if shes hungry,if shes thristy, what level shes on,

then just shes shes pagnet.

After that I let my controler slip from my hands without pausing the game

standing up and goimg to the bathroom without a word and came back

drying my ears out so I can clearly understand what the hell she just told me.I had

her say it again and I nearly fell over and died.

2) all the crazy shit that I don't know about being a good 'Father' to my child ...

or am I the mother?I mean yeah I helped create that kid but I'm a woman damn

I think it's going to be hard to work that part out.

3)what are we going to say when we go around togather in public B looking like

a ballon not that I would call her that cause I know that she would be beautiful and

almost glowing like to me. But I bet 50 bucks that when she gets to that stage she

would say that or either she would say somethings on the line of that.

I know that some people would come and ask her (either when shes alone) when

the baby do that your husband and yourself must be happy on the little one on

the way and all that junk.

i wounder what their face might look like when I'm next to her kissing her on the

lips or cheak or somthing then she says that her ' husband' ( while pointing to me)

are very happy on the little one on the way. the artifical-insemation went very well

as you can see.Well of course we have to say that to them then tell them the truth

right? just imagine would would have happen.

The person would have either shit or piss thier pants and pass out or they give us

the evil eye and maybe looked freaked out and either shit or piss their pants too.

So many possabitles to choose from.

well it's getting late B's already in bed after our talk so I better get to bed too I

need more time for all this to sink in a little more night.

_**6 And A Half Months later,**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

It's been two days since B gave brith to our very beauitful baby gril Heather I swear

when B found it was a girl a while back she went baby pink crazy pink this and pink that

buying clothles that look should be for a doll but of course I didn't let her buy to many of those

cause I'm the parent too shouldn't I get a say in right?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Year later**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

I need to get some sleep badly AND mean now!! God for the past few nights

Heather has been crying I remenber the past few first months when we took her

home those days and weeks I now knew that shes B child that girl can scream her

head off shes even louder then me when I scream and I'm the adult here?!

Anyway shes been crying cause of her 2 teeth coming in I heard that when babys

start to have a tooth first then more maybe is cause shes a slayer OH hell what do

I know I'm not a fucking doctor here I just know that my little princesess is in pain here.

Man It's only been about a year and that little person all ready have me turn from bad

ass to super mom or dad I'm still not sure what I'm I so ...don't know I'm the

"parented the little one" and let leave it at that.

Although I think that she had my heart at day one the doctors put her in my hand I

know she would always have my heart oh and B too come on I'm talking about

my girl here can't I have both of them in my heart?Wait why I'm I asking you I

don't give a shit about your ass It's just a habat that I've for years ok ? ok!!

So as I was saying that little firecracker has me wrapped around her tiny little

fingers.When she crys:I pick her up,when shes hungry : well I used to take her to B

but now shes eating mash foods now,when she needs to be changed: I give her to

B ...WHAT?! what got in your damn mind that you thought I did did everything here

HA I don't fucking think so.

Well I calmed my little firecracker down aa while ago so B is going to take Heather

to the doctor since I need some well earned sleep,even though we feel a little

unconferble since slayer plus (+) doctor nothing good but this is our girl here we

would do anything.

I'll write you tommorrow I'm now dead beat I nearlly droped pen night.

OK -----------END OF FLASHBACK-----------------


	10. Chapter 10

_**Present Time**_

_**NPOV**_

_**Unknown Place**_

A hooded figure walks down dark and damp hallways and cordoors their figure only lit with small torches among the stone walls.Even with the dim light the figure is wearing a long black cloak covering their whole body head to toe expect their cold and merciless ice blue eyes staring straight ahead.

They also had a small golden seal on their left shoulder,the figure hears nothing making no sound but the heavy steps of their boots.

The figure walks at a swift pace untill their destination is reached to a wide and very high wooden door guarded by tall armed guards faced one another dressed like the cloaked figure.

The armed guards hear the figure approch and face them.The figure steps closer to the door once the guards take a closer look to the figure and see the golden seal then bows to the dark figure and move aside to let the figure pass through the now open door to a large and wide space circler room.

Iike the hallways only lit with torches but with many more which lit the room with brightly but sutble light.

The room was also lit with the moonlight from a huge glass draped windows on both of the farthest sides of the room in the middle of the room was a long and wide table covered in bowls of many fruits,breads,and wines.

The room had my wooden furniture of chairs,tables,dressers which where finely furnished.

But sound caught the dark figures attention that was drawn to an area that was behind the table there lay a throne with a mystery figure sat and was being fead by two beautyful female servents/sexslaves with plump sweet starwberrys and grapes.

As the dark cloaked figure approches closer the mystery figure flicks one of their hands to dissmiss the two woman off to the side with their heads bowed while the cloaked person kneels in front of the throne.

"What in gods name do you want? Couldn't you see that I was busy, and I was about to have some... fun with my lovely servents here before you rudely interupted!"

Said the mysterys figures femlae voice that was fulled with annoyence and some anger.

"Yes my lady forgive me of my intudence" The female hooded figure answered with also a British acsenct still with her head bowed to her leader.

"Why?! I told you not to return to me if you had not returned what I orderd,so If you kneel here without it why should I not slit your throut right now?" said the mystery figure.

Now fulled with anger and threat which made both the servents and the cloaked figure shiver with fear.

"T-Thats why I'm here my lady I have brought what you desired"answered the dark figure revaling a brown envelope from within her cloak to hand to her leader.

The figure stands from her throne and walks to the cloaked woman to take the envelope from her she opens it and takes out it's containts.Which had a restricted document files and normurous photos of Faith, Buffy, and Heather.

While looking at the photos the claoked figure glances up at her leader to see that she has a wide insane smile on her face and laughs evily while lightly touching Buffy's picture with her fingers.

"HAHAHA I'm going to see you real sooooon my pet...Aaron get ready some of your troops by tomorrow night your going back to Denver" the mystery figure orders.

Aaron watches her as she sits back on her throne and summons back the servents to continue their pervous duties.

Aaron stands up and bows again before leaving her ladys courters with the heavy wooden doors shut behind her.The mystery figure quietly looks over the restricted documents while still being fead untill she loses her attention on the files to something "more fun" to do.

"Well I'm tired of reading right now and in the mood to be 'entertained' care to help me with that ladys? I know that I forgot to give you two your reward for the 'performance' the day before and now I think it's the time to recive it".

With that said the mystery woman rised from her throne and walked up a wide step double-sided stone staircase that had a royal blue carpeting with a lit large silver candle chandiler that awaits above you when you reach the top.

Once there the mystery leader opens the door to her sleeping courters which was like her throne room expect more decoration.

When she was inside she walked up to a medium sized portrait of a medieval castle surrounded by a forest and flowers only seen by the large full moon and bright stars.

She reached out and pulled on one of it's side frame to herself then to the other side.

Behined the painting in the wall was a closed safe which she added the combination to so for it to open.

That held money,passports,and other files and documents she had a little while ago.

She heard her door opening and closed when she added her recent files to the safe to read the next day or so.She turns around then smirks while walking to her bed as a erotic scene of her two now naked servents are laying down kissing and groping each other.

When she gets to the bed and sits on it with her knees towering over the two lovers with both heands on her hips clearing her throut to get their attention.

" I know you two can't keep your hands off each other but at least wait for me.Is that to much to ask for?" she say in mock hurt.

The two women look at each other and in a silent understanding they both let go of one other and crawled to her with bracking the stare they had on her they slowly undressed her leaving liggering touches and kisses on all the skin they saw,then finally bring her down to lay on the bed.

' Well this is going to be a long night ' she laughed to herself as the two beauties closed in on her.

Aaron was in her meduim sized room which reminded her of a dromroom sitting on her bed cleaning and re-cleaning her scope-rifle she was no longer wearing her cloak to see that she had long dark hair tied up so it won't get messy.

She some black smuges on her lightly taned skin you can see that she was very fit from the toned muscles of her arms and abs through the wife-beater she wore with black boy shorts that fit tight on her also musclar thighs.

Her very beautyful young features seemed to show concern for the toughts going through her head she told the 30 members on her team the plan ther leader had told her and be prepared and ready in a week to get in lats minute training ans need supplys for the mission with no question.

The thing that really bothered her wasn't the objective of the misson but what will happen to them if they fail they will to anything at any cost to complete their task knowing the ugly fate that is set for them if they failed her and none want to face that having begg for a quick death first.

Just the tought of it make Aarons hands start to shake lightly.She put her hands down and closed her eyesand took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down then return to cleaning her silencer with a sterm look on her face determained to do whats needed to be done or that ugly fate would be surely be on her head.


End file.
